Life is looking up
by Licklelolly
Summary: When jessie persuades James to go back to his parents for the inheritence, what side splitting adventures do they have on the way. Rated M as there may be swearing and scenes of a sexual nature. ROCKETSHIPPY!
1. Chapter 1

**_Life Is Looking Up_**

"COME ON JAMES!" Jessie yelled becoming more and more frustrated with James's attempts to grab a hold of anything he could lay his hands on. Jessie pulled at James's legs trying to get him to let go of the tree he was gripping on to. "IM NOT GOING BACK THERE"

He cried out almost shrieking at the top of his voice, Jessie knew that getting James to return to his parents was going to be difficult but they were low on money and needed to try and get the inheritance once more!

"Fine…" Jessie said remaining cool and loosely letting go of James's legs "really?" he questioned "sure, if you want to be living off of boiled caterpie for the next 6 months then fine, you don't have to go" "I can deal with that" James smiled triumphantly "GOD DAMN IT JAMES, JUST GO!" "NO!"

He argued feeling rather bold today.

"James…If you want ANY form of sex from me EVER AGAIN then you will go and you will go NOW!" she hollered

James sighed, he knew she meant it…she had done it before, he had gone 3 month without Jessie even kissing him, sure she would torture him by getting kinky and saying things she knew would turn him on but then she would roll over and go to sleep.

"Ok…ok I'll go, but you have to come with me!" "Like I'd let that cheap imitation of me Jessiebelle near you without me by your side" Jessie smiled nuzzling at James's neck. James swallowed deeply as he felt her tongue trace his jaw line "Maybe we could have some fun before we set off" he suggested "Nope, we have to go now if were going to make it before dark" Jessie giggled knowing she had James hot and heavy already.

They set off down the dusty mud path towards James's hometown, neither knew what kind of future awaited them when they got there but they were both willing to find out…

On arriving outside the big brass gates of the Morgan residence James felt a slight shiver run down his spine, Jessie simply smiled and pressed the gate intercom. "Hello?" "Hello Hopkins, its James. Open the gates please"

"Master James! How wonderful, come on in" And with that the brass gates let out a loud clank as they opened. Jessie knew James was scared and gripped his hand giving it a light squeeze of assurance…

"Why Hello son, ah didn't think we'd be seein you again for quite a while yet…"

"Well, you see-" James began but was cut off

"Let me call down Jessiebelle" his farther smiled, Jessie rose from her seat and stood by James's side taking his hand in hers once more. "You'll be fine" she smiled. Her farther entered the room again with James's mother and Jessiebelle following behind. "Why James my dear, don't you know it ain't proper to slouch?" James stood up straight on hearing this, Jessie smiled through gritted teeth.

"I'm here to ask for the inheritance…I know I don't disserve it but-" "Of course you can have it son!" James's eyes lit up "As soon as you marry Jessiebelle" his mother interjected, His face altered, Jessie stepped forward "He cant marry Jessiebelle" she smiled smugly "And just why not little missy?" Jessiebelle asked with her arms folded across her chest "Because he's marrying ME!" she lied

James's eyes widened "Jess-" Jessie silenced James with a passionate kiss on the lips

"Get your hands off my fiancée you retched girl" Jessiebelle squealed. "We want the inheritance so that we can pay for the wedding" James said, James's mother looked at Jessie as if to inspect her thoroughly "You'll both stay here, in SEPARATE bedrooms, I want no foul activities happening under my roof, especially not before marriage!" Jessie rolled her eyes, just exactly what did this old biddy think had been going on for the past 8 months…holding hands?


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie slipped off her rocket uniform and kicked it to one side of the room; she never had been a tidy person. She stepped into her deep purple thigh high silk night dress and released her hair from its usual tamed style.

She looked at the clock, it was 11.25pm and everyone was asleep, or so she thought. A quiet and gentle knock came to her bedroom door; she opened the door to reveal James stood with wet hair, a white T-shirt and black Boxers, "Making late night visits?" Jessie questioned playfully, James wrapped his arms around Jessie's waist, without saying a word he closed the door behind him and climbed into Jessie's bed. "I thought your mom said we couldn't share a room?" "Fuck my mom" James said as Jessie straddled his lap "No, fuck me" she chuckled. James rolled her over onto her back and began sliding the night dress up her legs. "You are a naughty boy" she mussed playing with the stray lock of lavender hair that often fell into his eyes.

James pulled the night dress over her head and released her glistening assets from her bra, "What if Jessiebelle hears?" Jessie giggled as James trailed kisses along the valley between her breasts. "And what if she does?" he said a little confused, "She's bound to tell your mom "Like I said jess, fuck my mom"

He laughed

"You are been incredibly bad tonight aren't you?" James wasn't listening he was too busy freeing Jessie from her lacy panties. Jessie pulled James's shirt off and threw it across the room, knocking over a lamp that fell to the floor with a crash, James stifled his giggles by kissing Jessie once more. With one swift pull Jessie had managed to pull James's boxers off, After a few moments they found themselves with their hips grinding slowly together, Jessie moaned in ecstasy as James picked up the pace. "Oh James!" she cried out "James, James, James!" A sly grin curved across James's lips as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Moans of pleasure filled the room as they made love through the night.

Beams of sun light shone through the window of Jessie's bedroom, The elegant ivory phone that had been placed on the bedside table had been knocked to the floor with last nights activities. James yawned and opened his eyes to find Jessie kissing him "What are you doing?" he asked, "Kissing you" she replied smiling. James slid his hands under the duvet and pulled Jessie on top of him "I thought you weren't much of a morning person Mr Morgan?"

James just laughed and began thrusting his hips upwards to meet hers. Jessie wished that their was a stereo in the room to drown out her moans, everyone would be up soon and when James got her started she could break windows with her screams. The phone that was carelessly lying on the floor began to ring, a sexually frustrated James Answered "What the fuck is it?" he yelled as Jessie moved up and down on top of him "Master James? What are you doing in Miss Parker's room?" "Getting laid!" he shouted carelessly and slammed down the phone

Later that day Jessie and James had managed to pull themselves downstairs for breakfast.

"Mornin' son" His farther smiled as James pulled out a seat at the table for Jessie and then seated himself "So, did you have a goodnights rest?" his farther asked "Not really" he slyly smiled watching Jessie from the corner of his eye. "Too bad son" his farther stated "Why?" James asked puzzled "because were goin on a Vulpix hunt!" His farther announced. James's expression changed and he turned to look at Jessie "But um…dad, I don't really support that kind of stuff" James's farther shook his head "My, my son. You have changed" Jessie rose from her seat to take her bowl into the kitchen "Excuse me for a moment please" "don't worry about that darlin' we have Hopkins take care of that!" "No, no that's fine, I'll take it myself" she smiled and walked off into the kitchen. As she dropped her bowl into the sink with a clunk she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Hopkins, the Butler "Oh, Hopkins…you scared me…" she sighed "I'm warning you! You stay away from Master James! You let him marry Miss Jessiebelle, she only has her best intentions at heart…he doesn't need a bad influence like YOU around him!"

Jessie felt her anger bubble, she hated being told what to do "And what the hell are you going to do about it?" she snarled "I'd watch your mouth! You don't know who you're speaking to, in all the years I've known Master James he has NEVER spoken to me the way he did this morning!" "Well maybe it's time he started" she snapped back. Hopkins glared at Jessie in horror "Now take your hands off of me" she ordered. Hopkins released Jessie from his grip and she walked out of the kitchen and although she may not of shown in…she was rather shaken.


	3. Chapter 3

James sat in the library flicking through books he remembered reading in pokemon tech. One book inperticuler on the legend of mew, Jessie would often tell him the story of how her mother miyamoto died trying to capture the rare pokemon. James shut the book and placed it back on the dusty shelf, As he turned around Jessiebelle was stood directly behind him. "Shit, Jessiebelle! Don't do that!" "Why James dear, it isn't proper to use such foul and impolite language" James rolled his eyes "We really must set a date for the wedding James dear" "I told you, I'm marrying Jessie, I love HER not you!" he yelled "James dear, there really aint no use in pretending" James smiled a sly smile, he leaned in close to Jessiebelle and whispered lightly into her ear "Prepare for trouble" He brushed himself off and walked away with a triumphant smile. On his way out of the library he bumped into Jessie, James knew that Jessiebelle was still in their and figured she needed to see it to believe it and so, he took Jessie by the hand and lead her back into the library. "James? What are you doing?" she asked puzzled. "Loving you" he smiled, James lay her down on one of the empty desks in the library and unzipped Jessie's denim shorts knowing that Jessiebelle was watching. Jessie giggled and kissed James roughly, James unzipped his jeans and layed on top of Jessie.

"Why in here?" Jessie asked once they were finished, "The thrill that anyone could walk in I guess" Jessie laughed and walked out with James hand in hand, leaving Jessiebelle shocked at witnessing such an event…

Jessiebelle sat in turmoil on what do with the event she had witnessed, after all James was 17 and so was Jessica…it was legal. Yet she knew that some way and somehow she could get James and Jessica into BIG trouble and maybe even loose the inheritance…but how?

Jessie stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in the short red spaghetti strapped dress she had bought earlier for the ball that Mr and Mrs Morgan were holding on behalf of Jessiebelle's birthday. Jessie wore her hair down on this occasion and curled it slightly letting it hang loosely down her back, James knocked and entered to find Jessie looking more breathe taking than ever. "Wow!" he stated with his jaw handing open "Like it?"

Jessie asked giving a twirl "You look amazing!" he smiled "Why thank you Mr Morgan and I must say, you look rather gorgeous in that tux yourself" James looked at the and blushed "What's up?" Jessie asked noticing the changing colour in his face "Could you um…um…I can't do my cufflinks or bow tie" he mumbled "Want me to help?" she asked stepping into her red strappy heals

"Please, if you don't mind" he said quietly

Jessie smiled and did up his tie and cufflinks he then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said "Thank you Jess" Jessie just took hold of his hand and they left for the ball room.

When Jessie and James entered they saw the odd looks Jessie got from the other girls as they were all wearing elegant ball gowns and flowing dresses where as Jessie wore her short red dress, she just shrugged it off and put it down to been with the most attractive man there "Hey James" she whispered as they stood and watched the others dance "Yeah?" he said leaning forward "This music sucks" she commented "James nodded in agreement" "Don't they have anything WE can dance to?" she asked "James shrugged and took another glass of champagne from the silver trays that were been carried around the room by graceful men in penguin suits.

"I doubt they have any Queen or Metallica Jess" He sighed.

Jessiebelle made her way through the crowd and stood in front of James flirtatiously, "Why James dear, it's polite to ask a lady to dance" she said holding out her hand "Yeah, your right" he smiled and turned towards Jessie "Care to dance Jess?" He said holding out his hand, Jessie smiled that sly smile that turned James on every time she did it "Why thank you Mr Morgan, I'd love to" and with that he swept her out onto the dance floor. From all around them James could her whispers of "Who's that dancing with James?" and "Is that James with that girl?" from his "childhood friends" or so they liked to call themselves all they really were, were children that his mother made him play with whilst she relaxed with his father. He really barley knew them and that was what made his next exploit so perfectly none embarrassing. "Excuse me a moment Jess?" he said as he left the ball room and ran upstairs to his old bedroom, he quickly scanned his shelf for a certain CD.

Meanwhile Jessie stood in the middle of the dance floor slightly embarrassed that James had just taken off without any explanation, she wondered what the hell he was doing and weather he had a good excuse, then James re-entered holding a small plastic case in his hands, He ran up to the orchestra and told them to take a break and enjoy the food and drinks. James then wired everything up and placed the disc in the stereo he had plugged in, pressing the play button he took Jessie in his arms once more whilst 'Poison' by Alice cooper blared out across the ball room" Jessiebelle looked on in disgust as she listened to the loud and blathering music. "Our song?" Jessie smiled looking into James's deep emerald eyes, James nodded and kissed her tenderly whilst they rocked out to the music and were watched in horror by the upper class twits.

Back in Jessie's room she sat brushing her hair and tied it in a loose pony tail and slipped into her night dress once again, James climbed in beside her and wrapped his strong well defined arms around her waist, Jessie rolled over to face him and give him a small kiss on the lips "Goodnight James" she smiled and rested her head on his bare chest, "Night Jess" sighed as they drifted off into a quiet slumber, James woke up halfway through the night, drowsy and slightly horny. "Jess?" he whispered rubbing her shoulder slowly "Mmmhmm?" she yawned "What are you doing? He asked slightly exited. Jessie had no idea what James was going on about but then she suddenly realised what she was doing. "Oh…sorry" she laughed, a little embarrassed "I guess it's a new sleeping thing, waking up with your hands down somebody's boxers?" she joked. She was about to pull her hand out when she felt James hand on hers "Leave it there…it feels good" he grinned. Jessie kissed his chest and smiled placing another hand down his warm boxers "Mmm" James moaned "Good?" Jessie asked rubbing her hands up and down his hardening bulge, "Good" was all he could manage to moan at that point in time, it felt good alright…too good.

James threw his head back panting as Jessie's hands pumped faster to the rhythm of his hips. With one buck James's hip he reached his climax and moaned out in pleasure. "Jessie" he panted "Jess- that was amazing!"

"I know" she smiled and picked up the phone that had been placed back on the bedside table. "What are you doing?" he asked wiping himself off with a clean tissue he had taken from the box beside the bed "Calling for a Taxi" she grinned evilly "Why, are you leaving? Did I do something wrong? Where are you going? Please don't go Jess, please don't leave me" he pleaded "Shut up whining and get dressed James!" she said rolling her eyes. "Oh…" He smiled getting out of bed and pulling on a nicely ironed pair of black 'Eeviee' jeans. Once Jessie had put the phone down she told James to put on the

White button up shirt that she had bought him for his last birthday "Where are we going?" he asked buttoning his shirt up

"Clubbing" she simply answered "But Jess, its 3.00am" "And your point is?" James shrugged and put on his black boots whilst Jessie did her hair and put on her Jeans and a black tank top, after applying body glitter she quickly straightened her hair and grabbed both of their jackets. They crept past James's parents room then past jessiebelles room. They snuck quietly down the cold marbled stair case and out of the front door.

They waited patiently on the curb for their taxi and once it had arrived they set off for the swankiest night club they could find.

On entering 'Evolution' they found themselves a table "Pick your poison" he laughed pulling a 20 out of his jeans "Get me whatever your having" she said looking around at all the kids their age dancing around and high on drugs, James walked off towards the bar and arrived back momentarily with 2 glasses of silver bullet.

Jessie lifted the glass to her lips when James stopped her "your suppose to take it as a shot" he smiled "hence the name silver BULLET" "Ok, after 3 then" James laughed "1…2…3" he yelled as they both necked the clear liquid. James watched a Jessie's expression changed from a happy one to a sour scrunched up face, "That was awful!" she protested "I know, just wait until you feel it in the morning, you wont like it Jess" he warned "Then why did you give me it moron!" she scowled "Just thought it would be funny" he explained pulling more money out of his pocket "You wont find it so funny when my foots up your ass!" "Be nice jess or I'll have to give you a screaming orgasm" he teased "Promise?" Jessie said in a rather flirtatious manner. "What do you want next?" he asked "Umm something with A LOT of vodka!" she answered still chocking back the taste of her last drink. "Be right back" he said as he walked off towards the bar, he returned with 12 shots of vodka and 2 quarters of lime

He also had a packet of cigarettes with him.

"I didn't know you smoked" she said with a confused look across her face "It depends where I am and what I'm doing." He answered lighting one up, Jessie had to admit that James looked incredibly sexy when he had the cigarette in his mouth. James rested the cigarette in the ash tray and he and Jessie downed their shots as they played the slammer game, after each shot had been necked they each took a quarter of a lime and sucked on it "FUCK!" Jessie yelled as the taste erupted in her mouth. "Let's dance!" James yelled over the music as DJ Sammy's 'were in heaven' boomed across the dance floor. They rose from their seats and moved their body's to the music just as around 70 other teenagers were.

Jessie and James wondered Aimlessly around the park at 8.35am not knowing what they were going to do next. "Whats that?" Jessie asked pointing to a spot on the ground , "That's grass Jess" he said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Jessie squealed as he spun her around in circles "NO! PUT ME DOWN JAMES MORGAN!" James ignored her request and remained spinning, "James I think I'm gonna-"

Jessie had no time to finish her sentence as she had just thrown up on the back of James's jacket "Thanks Jess, I'll cherish it always" he joked as he settled her down on the grass. Jessie sat with her head in her hands whilst the dizziness wore off. "Ready to head back now?" he asked holding out his hand. Jessie nodded but first instructed him to take off his jacket and throw it in the nearest bin.

They stumbled through the doors of the Morgan residence pale and tired "James where on earth have you been!" his mother fussed "Bed…" was all James could manage to say as he and Jessie crawled up the marbled stair case. "Ah don't know what has gotten into that boy lately" His father commented.

"I suppose we should be thankful he is to marry yet I can't help feeling that he isn't being a proper gentleman" his mother said whilst taking a sip of her mint tea.


End file.
